1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a motorized pump assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a motorized pump assembly suited for driving a high temperature fluid such as cooking oil (e.g., as in a fryer).
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Those of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that motorized pump assemblies often comprise a pump (e.g., a centrifugal or axial flow pump) mounted to and driven by a motor (e.g., an electric or gas-powered motor). The pump preferably includes a pump chamber that houses a pump element. The motor preferably drives the pump element (e.g., rotationally) such that the pump element acts upon fluid in the pump chamber. For instance, the pump element might draw fluid from a pump inlet into a pump chamber, then direct fluid from the pump chamber to a pump outlet.
The pump and/or the motor are often provided with one or more seals therebetween to at least substantially restrict transfer of liquid from the pump chamber to the motor chamber. Furthermore, one or more seals might be associated with bearing assemblies operable to rotatably support pump and/or motor components.
Although motorized pump assemblies may be configured for use with any one or more of a variety of fluids, certain challenges are particularly pertinent to pump assemblies for use with high temperature fluids. For instance, exposure to high and/or fluctuating temperatures may result in detrimental effects associated with thermal expansion and/or contraction of components, particularly those comprising disparate materials. High temperatures may also have detrimental effects on bearing assemblies. More particularly, elevated temperatures may, among other things, result in changes to bearing lubricant consistency and consequent bleeding or other failures to efficiently lubricate the bearing; oxidation and subsequent carbon formation, which may lock or j am the bearing; reduced hardness of bearing components; and/or loss of internal clearance and/or preloading results (e.g., due to thermal expansion and/or contraction). Such detrimental effects may lead to premature wear of the bearing assemblies and associated decreases in motor performance and general longetivity.